


Wrong Window

by stayfrostys (orphan_account)



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayfrostys
Summary: In which a random teen accidentally sneaks into Dan’s window at 2 AM.





	Wrong Window

Y/N didn't want to move to London; she loved her home back in New York.

However, she had to admit, London parties beat New York parties any day.

Y/N found herself at a high school party her second week in the city. It was something she knew her mother wouldn't approve of due to the massive amount of alcohol, but she was 18 – it was legal here.

Besides, her mom was back in New York. It's not like she'd know of her drunken night

That's how she found herself in front of her aunt's flat at 2 in the morning wondering how she was going to climb back up. Getting down was easy, but when you've had more drinks than you could handle and needed to sneak into your aunt's apartment without making a single noise, _that's_ when it gets difficult.

Y/N noticed her window that she left open and decided to try and climb up.

It took a while for her to get a grip on the edge of the window and pull herself up, but she eventually made it, mentally patting herself on the back.

As Y/N crawled through the window, she didn't notice a guy sitting against the backboard of his bed, staring at the girl in confusion and fear, not expecting a random teenage girl to show up in his room.

She wasn't expecting him either, causing her to scream.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, standing up cautiously.

"What?"

Y/N looked around the room, noticing it was nothing like hers. She then felt guilty, realizing she just climbed into someone else's apartment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized, turning to leave out the window she just climbed up.

The boy, noticing that she was a bit tipsy, stopped her before she could climb out the window.

"You could stay here for the night. Well- not here as in my room here, but you can stay on our sofa," he stuttered.

Y/N hesitated for a second before nodding. If her aunt caught her sneaking in the apartment at 2 AM, she’d definitely inform her mother.

“I’m Dan, by the way,” the boy suddenly introduced. “I’m assuming you live next door?”

Y/N nodded. “I just moved here. I’m staying with my aunt until my mom arrives.”

“You’re American?” he asked, noticing her accent. Y/N nodded once again. “How old are you?”

“What’s with all the questions?” Y/N groaned as she felt a headache coming.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Sorry. It’s just that some random girl climbed into my window at 2 in the morning and I just want to make sure she’s not some murderer.”

Y/N cringed.

“Right. Sorry. I’m 18. I’m not a murderer. I’m just a drunk teen who climbed into the wrong window.”

After discovering she was safe, Dan finally led her down to the sofa. He handed her a spare blanket and a pillow before awkwardly standing off to the side.

“Just a warning... I have a roommate who might be a bit surprised to see you sleeping on the sofa.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be out of here ASAP. I wouldn’t want my aunt to know I’ve been gone all night.”

Dan nodded but couldn’t help the small frown that appeared on his face. He wanted to get to know this random girl a bit more and was afraid he’d never see her again after this.

“You know,” he began, “you don’t have to leave right away. You could stay for breakfast and I could let your aunt know I invited you over for a sleepover.”

Y/N perked up. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Yeah. Why not. Just as long as you promise not to climb into the wrong window at 2 in the morning,” Dan joked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“I don’t know,” Y/N teased, “it’s not like it ended completely terrible.”

Dan couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you’re not 18 or from NY.  
> I might make a second part to this but idk. I hope you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
